Kabuki Warrior
The Kabuki Warrior is a unit of the Dragon Clan. Overview The Dragon Clan has always understood combat to be an art: passionate, inventive, and beautiful. None understand this better than the Kabuki Warrior, whose skills with illusion and the blade meet in a flowing aesthetic of death. He is a master at luring his opponents into deadly errors, and strikes in close with steel, or at a distance with a deadly magical powder. Yet his lust for battle never diminishes his lust for life, and his sleight-of-hand is ever a source of simple entertainment and joy to the peasantry. Kabuki is an art of extravagant balance, and the Kabuki Warrior is a balanced combatant, quick and flexible, neither cautious nor foolhardy. Few care to face him in combat; the threat of humiliation is, perhaps, worse than the fear of death. Usage The Kabuki Warriors are versatile and useful melee fighters. Kabuki Warrior's magical blade handily thrashes foes with little resistance or weakness to magics, and Kabuki Warriors resist the common melee cutting weapons & explosive missiles, allowing them to balance out other Dragon fighters' weaknesses (e.g. Powder Keg Cannoneers' weakness against Cutting & Explosives) while Kabuki Warriors' weaknesses to Blunt may be covered by Samurai and Magic by Dragon Warriors. Kabuki's true strength lies in their Battle Gears. Stardust disables all enemy rangers' missile weapons, allowing weakness-ridden Dragon melee fighters to home in to and mop up enemy rangers; Flashpowder severely reduces enemies' sight-range and resistances & resets all enemies' behaviors, confusing enemy commanders and giving the Dragon clan an edge in melee combat. Battle Gear Trivia * The Kabuki's Warrior was intended to be peasants directly trained from the Kabuki Theater (which Liquid scrapped). As the Dragon Sniper (likely trained at Alchemist Hut & Target Range) would become the Serpent Musketeer, Dragon Peasants need training from Dojo & Alchemist Hut to become Kabuki Warrior, while the Powder Keg Cannoneer - more fittingly trained at Dojo & Alchemist Hut - must be trained from Target Range & Alchemist Hut. * The Kabuki Warrior's Entertainer remains active even if they were placed on the watchtower, According to Battle Realms.dat's Data_Abilities tab, Entertainer has a scrapped after-effect (no. 167) to boost peasants' speeds (to gather, repair, move, attack, etc) by 50%. * The Flash Powder BG reduces enemies' resistances by 50% and line-of-sight by 90%, resetting all their behaviours: "passive mode," "stand ground," and "forced attack;" in other words, blinded units -who are attacking & moving - will stop attacking & moving. After the blinding effect wears off, units will resume attacking any nearby enemies. Alternatively, players can manually command blinded units to attack & move. Gallery Dragon Kabuki Warrior.jpg|Kabuki Warrior Concept Art Kabuki Theater.jpg|Kabuki Theater Concept Art Dragon Kabuki.gif|One of the attack animations Kabuki Warrior by a russian fan- Alexandra Nikolaeva.jpg|Kabuki Warrior by a russian fan- Alexandra Nikolaeva Imageedit 10 6123928762.jpg|Beta Screenshot featuring Dragon's old interface: with icons for the unseen Kabuki Theater and an unknown building. Quotes (Move) *''"Hmm..."'' *''"Done..."'' *''"Yes"'' *''"Going"'' *''"Ah!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"So it begins..."'' *''"Oh..?"'' *''"Hm."'' *''"To the battle!"'' *''"To the fight."'' *''"Seeking victory!"'' Quotes (Kill) *''"My apologies."'' *"Mmm...(laughter)" *''"You are done."'' *''"It is over."'' *"As it was written." *"We're finished here." Quotes (Heal) *''"I am in your debt"'' *''"Ah... Thank you"'' Quotes (Death) *''"I am done..."'' Category:Dragon Clan Category:Dragon Unit